Lust or love
by Icemask
Summary: Safera is faced with a problem. Her clan is going back to war with the werewolfs. And she is not sure of her love for Takashi,her clan leader. Does she love him with her heart or with her greed for the power he could bring her


"My lord, my lord," a sweet voice echoed though the massive castle. The voice belonged to a young girl named Safera. With her shoulder length sun struck golden hair she raced down the hall way. "My lord were are you,"

She repeated turning down another hall way. "Over here my child'" a deep dark voice answered. At the end of the hall way a tall dark figure stood staring out the moon lit window. He was a tall man with short spiky black hair, and soft green eyes he slowly glanced at Safera "what is it," he asked in a stern voice as he turning around and heading down the hall ways. She jumped a little at the tone of his voice. From what she could tell he was wearing black pants with a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket and black boots. "Well my lord," she continued as she fallowed him "the clan has been at an up rising,"

"Why,"

"Lately there have been massive murders done to the nearest towns live stock and they been blaming it on us even though it's the werewolf's fault,"

They arrived stopping in front of two massive doors. Safera slowly stepped in front the unknown man and pushed open the doors. A blinding light suddenly engulf the darkness of the hall ways opening up to a massive ball room. The ball room had colorful stained windows and gold plated floors. The room was full of what seemed to be hundreds of people all talking about different thing at the same time. The two new comers walked to the end of the balcony to were the doors opened to. At the front of the balcony stood a young man in his late teens, he had ear length blonde hair that looks like it hasn't been brushed in days. He had on a dark pair of jean and a black shirt with a pair of worn out shoes. He bowed greeting them then stared up and down at Safera. She had a lovely black and red plaid dress with a white t-shirt and flats. "Your looking lovely tonight Safera," he said as he eye balled her.

"Shove a sock in it Haru," she replied

"I was trying to give you a compliment,"

"Your 1st in command I have no interest with you," she replied giving him the cooled shoulder.

Haru just smiled as the man known as my lord stepped up to the front of the balcony. "Quite," he commanded. After the room slowly quitted he continued, "What is this I hear you about wanting to go to back to war with the werewolf's." the room was silent until a man yelled out "there the reason were in this situation,' another man said "away with the werewolf's,"

"SILENT,' the man screamed. Again the room slowly quitted. "You're just afraid you will lose again," a quick pause and the man continued, "Your afraid you'll lose it all, Takashi" Safera run jumping off the balcony her black as night wings spread her fangs and claws lengthened and her eyes going from a misty red to a blood color. She landed on the man who spoke and replied " SHUT UP MARIK YOU KNOW THE ONLY REASON MASTER TAKASHI DOESN'T WANT TO GO BACK TO WAR CAUSE HE'S TIERED OF PEOPLE DIEING, AND YOU KNOW TO ADRESS HIM AS MY LORD OR MASTER TAKASHI!!" She was bearing her fangs as she pressed her claws against is neck. "Safera," Takashi yelled in a voice sharp enough to cut a piece of glass. Safera slowly back off of Marik her claws and fangs returning to there original length, her wing slowly disappearing, and her eyes going back to there misty red color. She quickly did a back flip returning to the balcony in a crouch position. "Please forgive my actions my lord," she requested. As she stood up Takashi's hand quickly wiped across her face sending her flying into the wall. "You idiot how dare you embrace me like this," Takashi said with an enraged voice. She slowly got up going back to her crouched possession. "Forgive me my lord'" she replied with a shaky voice. Blood slowly drip from her lip creating a puddle on the floor. Takashi glanced at Safera as he walks out the door his eyes filled with anger and disappointment. He slowly opened the two doors and walked out of the room not saying a word. Every one else went back to there rooms as the sun slowly began to rise


End file.
